


Pandemic: Abate and Await

by beautifuldays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Apocalypse, F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifuldays/pseuds/beautifuldays
Summary: It has started. The apocalypse that destroyed the world has began. However, a couple tries their luck to survive this world full of biters. How will they end up?Witness as how Kiyoko unveils the grim past-- unlocking the occurrences that happened to her, and the future that is awaiting her at the end of the story.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Shimizu Kiyoko
Kudos: 7





	Pandemic: Abate and Await

_"I don't want to hurt you. I-I'm sorry, Kiyoko-san..."  
  
_ _"Stop! What are you doing?! I told you we'll somehow find a way to fix this up-"  
  
_ _"Goodbye..."  
  
_ _Pulling the trigger of the loaded gun, gone it went and rang-_

That was the last she ever saw him whole.  
  
Even with eyes closed, she can still remember every tiny fragment of that vivid scenario playing inside her head.

_Those hazel-brown irises of his started to turn into hues of a pair of dark chamomiles. His pupils that were once round with warmth suddenly constricted like a serpent's. His movements that used to be agile and fervent with enthusiasm were nothing now but tremors with the infection spreading all throughout his body..._

The ebonette incessantly makes her way through the dead town. Not even the chirping of joyful birds can be heard. A faint breeze blew, making the dissipated papers fly everywhere. This doesn't seem to faze her at all, for she kept her awareness raised despite her solitude at the moment.

Her grip on the baseball bat tightened, the picturesque still haunting her. Had it never happened, she wouldn't be alone, surviving this apocalypse that gave dent on the balance of nature. _And she loathed it._

All it took for her was a pandemic to be driven away with everything-- her family, friends, and her dearest one-- from her.

_It was just a fine, sunny day: where tons of different avian were flying around in circles. A gentle current of wind passed by, kissing the ebonette's pale skin that turned into a touch of apricot. Tucking her soft hair behind her ear, she watched that **someone** , with his spiked hair moving along with his body; the small, bleached tuft of hair falling down on his forehead, a bit of sweat strewing while playing volleyball with some kids at the park._

_She smiled at that beautiful sight. She wished it would last forever..._

_She opened her phone to capture this breath-taking sight of him. As she took a photo, her notification panel suddenly became deluged with news. Inquisitiveness rained down her mind as she opened them. However, her wishful thinking should have just kept it unfolded as the news flash showed horrifying events surrounding the world about how a viral parasite invades a human flesh. She wasn't able to notice the presence of someone nearby and almost jumped at her seat when he held her shoulder._

She halted on her tracks when she heard a low moan nearby. Grasping her melee weapon, she waited until one of them appeared behind a dismantled car. The infected's stare lingered for a moment before realizing a meal in front of him, and went it ran towards her.

Swinging her bat, the raven female hit it on the sluggish man's face, hard. It was a sickening sound, like eggs can be heard cracking one at a time. The person fell head first, his temporal bleeding. Kiyoko breathed heavily and spat bitterly on the asphalt. " **I'm sick of you, biters. I could have killed you by now...** "

_"Woah- what's wrong with you, Kiyoko-san?" he asked, jolting up a bit as well with her untimely reaction. Her eyes were round with shock until she realized her blank response to him. Shaking it off, she showed her phone to the man beside him._

_"Something's wrong, Nishinoya. Parasites that attack the intestinal tract of living humans have been raised to alarm by CDC. Ascaris lumbricoides and Trichuris trichiura. Two of the most dangerous and watched out parasites."_

_She scrolled some more on the screen, letting him watch the viral videos getting everywhere. "But these parasites aren't the normal ones that have early treatments. These parasites? They have already evolved with all the antibiotic resistance in a human body, and is now called A. trichiurum trichumbricoides," she added to her words earlier as they witnessed the medium showed evolution of two parasites merging into one. "It invades not only the intestinal tract of a human, but also the brain lobe part where it tells us to eat, shifting our thoughts to eat human flesh. Once bitten, you will also be infected. And... it's spreading around the globe."_

_Their face were filled with horror as they watched a video on how a test subject went totally berserk and started eating and biting anyone, satiating their needs. Even more atrocious than the video was the news of how it started spreading all across the continent, without knowing its means of contamination and, worst of all, the cure...._

Five years agone. Pugnacity and truculence have been her nature since then. The once demure and lady-like imagery of the ebonette is long gone now. Lowering her bat, the lass remained still, her grey orbs still fixated at the unconscious infected on the sidewalk.

" **... thank God your likes are still alive. If you are compared to those undead in the movies, you'd best pray for your life now for taking Nishinoya away from me.** "

Yes. These people are still alive, but their minds and intestinal tract are contaminated and debauched with the evolved parasites that made them want to eat flesh. The very reason why she needed protection from him. The sole explanation why he was bitten and turned into one of those.

**The only thing why she's surviving this apocalypse all alone.**

She should have been gone by now, too. Her time should have already been up by that time...

_Face contorted with reverential awe, she muttered with a frightened voice, "N-Nishinoya...!"_

_The place was overrun with all those people they called 'biters.' After securing the nearest establishment they could find to hide, the smaller male turned his attention towards her-- and his eyes widened. The color on his face drained upon seeing the fresh bite on his beloved's hand. Dropping everything he was holding, he ran towards her, face striding with tears._

_"This can't be happening...! This can't be!!!" With utter wrath fuming inside him, he banged his fist on the floor, disappointed at his failure to protect her. Even the female started weeping, afraid of what would happen next._

_"N-Nishinoya, you have to go and leave me here, now-"_

_Her words were cut off by none other than him, his hands grasping her hand tight. "I'm not leaving you here, Kiyoko-san!" he firmly said, his voice filled with determination and pride. "Remember? The refugee center? They said they are working on a cure there. We-- We will go there together. You and I. Okay?"_

At her right hand was the scar this hellish nature had given her. Biting her lower lip, she gawked blankly at the mark. They haven't reached the camp, yet nothing happened to her. But the pain caused by the wounds of losing him will remain gouged in her heart.

_It has been a few weeks, yet a miracle occurred._

_The bite on her hand healed, but she didn't turn into one of the biters. And, for the first time in what seemed to be a lifetime, they saw hope and odds on their side. "This is a miracle... you are immuned, Kiyoko-san!" he gloriously shouted. He flaunted that usual gorgeous smile she always loved to see. She let out a beam to the male as well._

_He held her hand tight. That gesture meant almost everything, telling and ensuring her things will go back to the way they were. "I told you, right?" I will never leave you. I will never let you fall alone. I love you--"_

_Even before he can finished, the next thing they knew, a biter crept past his back and suddenly grabbed him, biting him on his arm. She screamed nonchalantly as her face was filled with horror. Without further ado, she swiftly took out her knife and stabbed it right on its head, not caring if it was still alive..._

_━━━━━━━━━━━━━_

_"No... no... don't do this!" she muttered helplessly. Everything from her was broken. Her voice, her heart, and her soul._

_"K-Kiyoko-san... not like you... not immuned..." He coughed as a spurt of blood came out. It has been just three days. The parasite was probably making its way on his mind already. He started heaving sighs and gritting his teeth, his flesh inside calling for something indecent. "I-I don't want to hurt y-you... nor I want to turn like them... just leave me be... dead..."_

_Her mouth dropped open, gasping hideously. The tremendous dread she was feeling was escaping right now with his words of pessimism. "N-No... didn't you tell me we were going to that refugee center??? To the place where they are finding a cure?"_

_Her left hand held his hand tight. Like that time Yuu held hers when they found out she is immuned. "Our first hope seeded out when I didn't turn into one of them. We'll make it there, you and I. Just please... hang on tight to me..."_

_However, he, himself, released her hand from his grasp and staggered backwards, away from her, away from his beloved._

_"I don't want to hurt you. I-I'm sorry, Kiyoko-san..." He took the revolver he's been hiding all this time and worked on the safety. He pointed it on his temple and smiled feebly at her._

_"Stop! What are you doing?! I told you we'll somehow find a way to fix this up-"_

_"Goodbye..."_

It's been a year of agony and suffering in seclusion. She can still clearly recall and hear every single details inside her head. The sight of his mangled body will always be inked in her mind. A clear, saline fluid slowly dropped from her left eye as she looked at the horizon.

Another few more miles and she will be able to heed both their dreams. Some more determinate steps and she will reach the refugee center that is working for the remedy on this nightmare. Curling her right manual into tight ball, she came up with a resolution.

_She is the cure and answer in this sick macabre._

" **I'm coming for you, Yuu.** "


End file.
